primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic item creation
The magic item creation varies between Weave-based techniques and Primal-based techniques. There is a generalized Weave methodology, borrowed from the Wizards of the Coast "Unearthed Arcana: Downtime" playtest material (c. 2017). Specific items and points have been adapted. 'Crafting an Item' If you can’t buy or find the item you need, you can attempt to craft it. 'Resources' A character needs the appropriate tools for the item to be crafted, and raw materials worth half of the item’s selling cost. To determine how many workweeks it takes to create an item, divide its cost by 50. A character can complete multiple items in a workweek if their combined cost is 50 gp or less. For items that cost more than 50 gp, a character can complete them over long periods of time, as long as the work in progress is stored in a safe location. Multiple characters can combine their efforts. Divide the time needed to create an item by the number of characters working on it. As DM, use your judgement when determining how many characters can collaborate on an item. A particularly tiny item, like a ring, might allow only one or two workers, whereas a large, complex item might allow four or more workers. A character needs to be proficient with the tools needed to craft an item and have access to the appropriate equipment. As DM, you need to make any judgment calls regarding whether a character has the correct equipment. The following table provides some examples. Assume that a character can sell items crafted in this way at their listed price. 'Crafting Magic Items' Magic items require more than just time, effort, and materials to create. Creating a magic item is a long-term process that involves one or more adventures to track down rare materials and the lore needed to create the item. To start with, a character needs a formula for a magic item in order to create it. The formula is like a recipe. It lists the materials needed and steps required to make the item. An item invariably requires an exotic material to complete it. This material can range from the skin of a yeti to a vial of water taken from a whirlpool in the Elemental Plane of Water. Finding that material may take place as part of an adventure. Ask your DM if dedicated sessions are right for you. The following is a mission guide to resource collection for the item creation. The Magic Item Ingredients table suggests the challenge rating of a creature that the characters need to face to acquire the materials for an item. Note that facing a creature does not necessarily mean that the characters must collect items from its corpse. The creature might guard a place or resource that the characters need. 'Magic Item Ingredients' For most weave magic, pick a monster or location that is a thematic fit for the item. Ideally, the two should share a similar element or nature. For example, mariner’s armor might require the essence of a water weird. A staff of charming might need the cooperation of a specific arcanaloth, who will help only if the characters complete a task for it. Creating a staff of power might rely on finding a piece of an ancient stone that was once touched by the god of magic—a stone guarded by a suspicious androsphinx. In addition to facing a specific creature, creating an item comes with a gold piece cost needed for other materials, tools, and so on, based on the item’s rarity. Those values, as well as the time a character needs to work in order to complete the item, are shown on the Magic Item Crafting Time and Cost table. Halve the listed price and creation time for any consumable items. 'Magic Item Crafting Time and Cost' To make a magic item, a character also needs whatever tool proficiency is appropriate, as is normal for crafting any object, or the character needs proficiency in the Arcana skill. 'Complications' There is a 10% chance of a complication. Most of the complications involved in creating an item, especially a magic one, are linked to the difficulty in finding rare items needed to complete the work. The complications a character might face as byproducts of the process of creation are most interesting when the characters are working on a magic item. It’s unlikely that a suit of armor or a pair of boots can cause serious complications for a character’s life. 'Magic Item Crafting Complications' Crafting Arcane Power Sources There are three major categories of arcane power sources in the Primal Magic campaign, and each category has several types within it. Characters who are properly trained and equipped can craft these objects, and may do so in roles that start them out as an artisan in North Point or a logistics specialist in the Arms. Mythallar Receiver Production * Attenuated Crystal Receiver * Complex Field Receiver Arcane Energized Crystal Production Each method of crystal builds on the last, and learning is mostly in sequential order (with the exception being the most powerful channeling crystal). There are both weave and non-weave versions, differences as noted. *Single-use Crystals: weave-charged crystals can be produced with a common alchemist's kit. The power limit is X. Primal-charged can be produced with a common alchemist's kit + certain spells. *Rechargeable Crystals *Channeling Crystals Arcane Channeling Circuit Production The modular permanent-enchant power source that either has a draw capacity and usually a built-in capacitor to charge. * Weave circuit + integrated capacitor: can be integrated into wands, or modular versions can be swapped between wands. * Weave circuit: Can power wands on demand if sufficient throughput, can be used to recharge certain AECs. * Primal circuit + integrated capacitor: can be integrated into wands, or modular versions can be swapped between wands. Taps raw magic for much higher throughput. * Primal circuit: can be used to recharge AECs. The top level can power wands on demand without needs of a capacitor, including Special Build MC wands. Power source accessories Specialized AEC kit: production of energized AECs of all levels. Crystal meter: reads power of crystals. Particularly useful for crystals removed from chambers before full use. Category:DM/GM Notes Category:Equipment